(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stock making kettle which makes a stock from a dried bonite, a tangle or the like in an eating house such as a noodle shop.
(2) Description of Related Art
In the prior art, in order to obtain a stock from stock materials such as a dried bonite, a tangle or the like (hereinafter referred to simply as "stock materials") in an eating house such as a noodle shop, in general, stock materials and water are introduced into a noodle kettle, and the noodle kettle is heated and the water is boiled thereby the stock making work has been performed.
In such a stock making work in the prior art, however, in order to make the stock of high quality, the cook must be always skim off the scum (component such as a rough taste included in the stock materials) that rises to the surface of the cooking water.
After the first stock is made in the above-mentioned stock making work, the stock making work for the second stock is performed in that the stock materials are filtered out and are introduced into the noodle kettle again, and further water is added and the noodle kettle is heated and the water is boiled again. Therefore a problem exists in that much labor is necessary for the stock making work.
Also the boiling treatment in the noodle kettle and the work skimming off the scum in the upper open state of the noodle kettle are not favorable from the aspect of the thermal efficiency.